parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bumper outtakes
Disney flashbang FP: 1: The bumper isn't seen. 2: The text reads "let's see, 1,2,3,4,5 against one." and the announcer in Mrs. X's voice reads the text!!! 3: The background is replaced with a flash background from The X's. 4: The bumper is done correctly, but the background yells "hiii-YAAALLL!!!" in Tuesday X's voice. 5: The bumper is done correctly! disney JUATF bumper (Mulan variant): 1: The X-jet flys past the bumper 2: The oblong came out of nowhere and stops above the dragon and shrunks into the circle. 3: The bumper is done correctly. Disney filmreel sneak peek VHS bumper: 1: The announcer says "Here's a sneak peek of The X's movie trilogy on nintendo switch!" 2: The text reads "Where's our dolly!" and the audio clip of Mr. X reads the text. 3: a goanimate stick figure walks past the bumper. 4: The music is replaced with 8-bit remix version of UNBSX Tuesday X's music. 5: The bumper colors is inverted. 6: The bumper is done correctly. Paramount FP: 1: the paramount coming attractions bumper played instead. 2: Saxophone Chihuahua played instead. 3: The feature presentation text reads "Looks like you weak over your broken body." and the audio clip of Sasquatch reads the text. 4: The bumper is done correctly. Fox red warning bumper: 1: The second part of this bumper is replaced with MJ G's youtube video "X family vs SNAFU". 2: The youtube video called "Fart ray" plays instead. 3: The text under the word "ATTENTION" in the second part reads "You've got somebody confused, you must be one of all, AND LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE WEAK OVER YOUR BROKEN BOOODYYY!!!" instead. 4: The word "WARNING" is replaced with the Tuesday X's yelling word "hiii-YYYAAALLL!!!". 5: The background on both parts of the bumpers change colors. (like Tuesday X's hair). 6: The bumper is done correctly. WB modify screens: 1: Homebase punches the bumper. 2: Trueface walks to the center of the bumper while juggling balls. 3: The pixilated version of Tuesday X appears at the beginning and destroys the bumper. 4: Pac-man(PIXELS) eats the bumper. 5: The text reads "STOP WATCHING ME!!! NOW WHO WANTS TO PARTYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" 6: The bumper is done correctly. Disney JUATF bumper (Peter Pan variant) 1: The freeze frame of the scene from the film is replaced with the scene The X's episode "Photo Ops", and the text is red instead of green, and also the announcer says "Join us after the feature for the making of the movie based on the rare nicktoon "The X's" and the music video "Pompeii"." 2: Copperhead fights the bumper. 3: The "Skiing" scene from The X's episode "You Only Sneeze Twice." plays instead. 4: The music is replaced with the dubstep remixed version of "The X's theme" 5: The X's came out of nowhere and destroys the bumper. 6: The bumper is done correctly. Sony lilac blue warning: 1: The text reads "Ello *gavnah* Tuesday X at your *ahem* ok let's do it." instead. 2: Gumball rewinds the screen with Rob's remote. 3: The bumper reads "EPA: warning: Grandpa Simpson didn't like it!" 4: Boots throws a ball at the bumper. 5: Tuesday X vomits on the bumper. 6: The bumper is done correctly. UAV Tracking VCR bumper: 1: The text reads "Who live in the pineapple under the sea?" 2: The announcer is replaced with Pikachu who is making noise. 3: Mr. McMonkey McBean reads the text. 4: Mr. Sun makes the text melt. 5: The logo is done correctly. Category:Logo Variations Galleries